Friends or Strangers
by Die Nudden - Connection
Summary: Beginn des 6ten Schuljahres,Geschichte über unbekannte Freunde,Verschwörungstheorien,Gestörtheit der Hauptcharaktere und ner Menge geilen Anmerkungen.
1. Default Chapter

...Friends or Strangers  
  
Das Neue Meisterwerk Der Nudden – Connection ...  
  
Summary:  
Beginn des 6sten Schuljahrs. Geschichte über verschollene Freunde  
(Hermine), Welteroberungspläne, Gestörtheit von den Hauptcharakteren ,  
mysteriöse Kräften und ner Menge geilen Anmerkungen, written by the  
Nudden - Connection (Zusammenarbeit von der fanatischen Jungfer DAS  
MÖN und der Notgeilen MISS QUINN)  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören die hirngefickten Charaktere uns nicht. All rights belong to Mrs Rowling aber UNSERE Idee!  
  
Prolog:  
  
Es war ein ungewöhnlich kühler Tag im August. Harry lag gelangweilt in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Er war depressiv und wütend. Nicht nur das er die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben verloren hatte Nein, seine Freunde ließen ihm im Stich. Er war es ja gewöhnt das ihre Briefe nicht viel Informationen enthielten oder seine Fragen ignorierten, doch jetzt schrieb nur noch Ron. Zwar jedesmal das gleiche, wie schwer er trainieren würde und dass er auch nichts von Hermine hörte (mein Gott kann Liebe nerven!). Doch für Harry's weitaus schlimmere Probleme interessierte sich Ronnie Maus (hehe da ist wohl eine Writerin in Ron verknallt) nicht. Er schloß seine Augen und seufzte, morgen um diese Zeit würde er im Hogwarts Express sitzen und zum einzigen Zuhause zu fahren das er jemals hatte(Das Mön und die schleimige ich –kann- ja- so- authentisch- schreiben- Tour). Und weil er ne olle Pennsuse ist schlief er dabei ein.  
  
„POTTER"...."POTTAA komm endlich runter. Ich fahr schließlich nicht wegen dir nach London", schrie Vernon, der behinderte, fette und abgefuckte Onkel von Harry. Gelangweilt trat Harry aus seinem privaten Puff (Miss Quinns Phantasie geht mal wieder mit ihr durch, Sollt mal entjungfert werden vielleicht geht's ihr dann besser, Bis dahin ist weiter mit solchen Wörtern zurechnen) (Danke Mön, du fanatische Jungfer) stieß ein paar Nutten zur Seite und fällt die Treppe herunter.  
  
„Ach ja"entgegnete Harry „warum fährst du dann nach London?"„Ähh ....weil...ich sowieso noch ... ähh... einkaufen muss. "stotterte Vernon, froh dass ihm was eingefallen ist. „Wirklich?? Seit wann fährst du 200km um einzukaufen? Überhaupt seit wann gehst du einkaufen? Das letzte Mal das du einkaufen warst hat Napoleon versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen."Dudley der hoffte mit zu kriegen wie Harry zusammen geschnauzt wurde qualifizierte sich wie immer durch unqualifizierte Anmerkungen: „Wer Ist Napooolön?"Genervt reißt Vernon die Haustür auf „Lass uns fahren, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, Pottaaa!" 


	2. Kings Cross

--1st Chapter  
  
Eine Fahrt nach London in Vernons Scheißkarre später:  
  
Ortsangabe: Kings Cross  
  
Das letzte was ihn noch von der Welt der Magier trennte war die Absperrung und Pommes (Mön haben wir Hunger?!?!) also nahm er Anschwung um mit Vollkarocho...........(hier sollten dann Geräusche von Formel 1! zu hören sein).......Eng und voll vor die Absperrung!!! Uups da hätte Harry nicht so viel Zitronenmelisse rauchen sollen, dann hätte er gesehen das dass die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 10 und Gleis 12 ist, also zurück und Wieder voll drauf los m, so und jetzt kann die Geschichte richtig los gehen.  
  
„Hey Potti!"schrie sein scheiß feind Draco Malfoy, (miaow) „noch nicht dein Wiesel gefunden??!!!HAHAHAHA"Malfoy amüsierte sich mal wieder köstlich über sich selbst, währenddessen alle schüler Hogwarts betreten auf den Boden oder in die Luft schauten (eigentliche dachte wir ja an Grillengezirpe aber auf einem Bahnhof kommt das echt scheiße). Malfoy, der nie merkt dass ihn alle scheiße finden , labert munter weiter."Und wo hast du deinen privaten sadomaso Wischmob abgelassen??""Hää?, Harry hat's ma wieder nicht verstanden „ Achso (Erkenntnis) nee wir mache imma was zu dritt?"„Iehh der berühmte Harry Potter kann sich nicht mit stinknormalen Puffnutten und einem privaten Bordell zufrieden geben, NEIN er braucht auch noch ein Wiesel und einen Wischmob die es ihm machen!!!"  
  
„Ey du Nudde was soll das?!?!"Jemand hatte Malfoy angerempelt, genervt drehte sich die Person um sagte mit ihrer sexy verruchten stimme (OH mein Gott bin ich geil (Mön)) : „hast du irgendein Problem du..."sie musterte ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick von oben bis unten „du ... .Mein Gott wenn ich solche Zähne hätte wie du würd ich den Mund nicht auf machen, Boah und dein Gesicht, wie kommen deine Eltern eigentlich dazu dich rauszulassen!"hauchte sie ihm ins Gesicht als sie sich langsam näherte nur um sich in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wieder zu entfernen, und um sein besten Freund deutlich in Erregung zu versetzten.  
  
„Wer war das?? Was für ne geile Chikka!"raunzte Ron, der es auch ma nach Kings Cross geschafft hatte (wie ist auch fraglich, per Anhalter??)"Hm keine Ahnung, noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht ne Neue aus Beauxbatons oder Durmstrang?"meinte Harry „Voll nicht"schnautze Ron. „Pas de accent". „ Du kannst Französisch, Ron?"wunderte sich Harry, das perverse Schwein. „Was glaubst du was in den Ferien so getrieben habe"feigste Ron (wohl kaum Sex denn Miss Quinn war auf Korsika und konnte ihn nicht beglücken) (Mööön!! ok stimmt aber! .hihiih!)"Sag ma Harry hast du Hermine schon gesehen?"„Nö keine Ahnung wo die olle Hure ist. Hat sie dir eigentlich geschrieben....Nein halt ! Stopp! Ich weiß schon sie hat dir den ganzen Sommer nicht geschrieben und du bist deshalb voll down, und interessierst dich nicht für meine Probleme."„Jetzt setz mal nen Punkt du olle Heulsuse. Lass uns schon mal ein Abteil suchen, ich komm dann gleich du weist Vertrauenschüler kacke - Und dann seh ich Hermine sabber ."  
  
Doch als Ron nach einigen Stunden wieder ins Abteil zurückkam, nebenbei mit einer scheiß Laune, war Hermine immer noch nicht ausgekreuzt. Weder bei Harry noch bei den Vertrauensschülern. Langsam fingen die beiden geilen Böcke ihre Sexsklavin zu vermissen.(comment from se mön: miss Quinn, sie geile Sau) Und so machten sie sich auf die Suche nach der verschollenen Streberin, die Blasen konnte wie ein ganzer Posaunenchor.( in eine Posaune, woran ihr wieder denkt ihr dreckigen Lustmolche )— 


	3. Die Offenbarung

Die Offenbarung...unser drittes Kapitel  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört der J.K. Rowling! Nix ist uns.  
  
3rd chapter  
  
Im letzten Abteil des Hogwarts Express saß die geile Chikka. Ihr glattes, langes und nach teures Shampoo riechendes Haar weht im Fahrtwind des geöffneten Fensters. Fred Rumming, der übelste Loser aus Hufflepuff der sie schon seit geraumer Zeit durch die Glastür anstarrt , trat in das Abteil ein. „Ähh...darf ich mich mh.. zu dir setzten..?"stotterte der Dumme. „Bin ich dein Therapeut, dass du mich hier zulaberst?!"entgegnete die scharfe Braut. „Eh?"Fred hat's wohl nett gecheckt. „geh aus meinen Augen! Jetzt!"„Abäße du guckst mich doch gar net an!"„Bist du echt so Blöde? V-e- r-p-i-s-s—d-i-c-h!!"„Abba, abba!!" Genervt erhob die Unbekannte die Hand , schnippste cool mit ihren Fingern und plötzlich hing Fred kopfüber in der Luft und flog im gleichen Zustand durch den Gang. Und so erntete er noch mehr Spott als sonst.  
  
Erneut öffnete sich die Tür und ein (sehr aufgegeilter) Malfoy strich sich seine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sein Hemd unter dem Mantel war einige Knöpfe geöffnete um einen Blick auf seinen maskulinen Oberkörper werfen zu können ( Ok ich glaube ich hab zu viele liebes Roman gelesen, Mön)8 In dieser Szene läuft im Hintergrund gerade "Since if been loving you"von Led Zeppelin, und wenn ihr die nicht kennt fragt eure Eltern die kennen die garantiert.) Und Hauchte ein „HI". Die schöne Unbekannte, ignorierte den voll Idiot und Wand sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. „Ich setze mich mal neben dich."Säuselte der Liebestrunkene Malfoy (oder er will seine Täglich produzierten Spermazellen abzubauen). Die schöne Unbekannte erhob ihren Blick aus dem Buch und schaute Malfoy an. „Ich entsinne mich nicht dass ich dir gestattet habe dich neben mich zu setzten."„Ähh"stammelte Malfoy riss sich dann aber zusammen und sagte mit seiner möchte-gern-cool-Stimme. „Mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Wir hatten heute schon das Vergnügen."„Das nennst du Vergnügen,  
  
du ekelhafter Schleimbeutel!!!! Malfoy? Ich hab gehört du magst keine Schlammblüter? Stimmt das?"  
  
"Wieso?"fragte der geistig umnachtete Draco Malfoy. „Nein ich meine nur so....Du bist also „Der Draco Malfoy"dessen Vater im Gefängnis von Askaban sitzt ?"Der inzwischen „knallrote Malfoy"schluckte (ihm war die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich). „JA.." „Aha . Dann verschwinde endlich du Loser, und halte am besten 10 Meter abstand von mir oder du bekommst ernsthafte Gesundheitsprobleme."„Also... Am wie ist dein Name?"„Wenn du bis jetzt noch nicht mit gekriegt hast , wer ich bin , dann wird mein Name auch weiterhin keine Rolle spielen. Auf Wiedersehen." Geknickt verließ Malfoy das Abteil.  
  
Und was kommt jetzt? Richtig! Harry und Ron betreten die Bildfläche! Der Augenblick auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Nun ja Harry und Ron ziemlich sind angepisst, immerhin haben sie schon den ganzen Zug nach Hermine abgesucht, Jo und jetzt stehen sie vor der letzten Tür wird sich das Geheimnis lüften(Ok ich hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu labern hier das Ergebnis meiner reichlichen Überlegung.)? !!!  
  
Die Pottsau Harry öffnete die Abteiltür dicht gefolgt von der Oberschwuchtel aber trotzdem geilen Stange Ron(Ja genau der Loser der kein Geld hat sich was zu essen zu kaufen )....  
  
Die scharfe Tussi saß da immer noch und ihre langes braunes Haar wurde immer noch vom Fahrtwind des offenen Fensters und ein Lichtstrahl viel auf ihre scheinenden Lippen (höhöhhö), „Mein Gott könnt ihr mich alle, nicht in Ruhe Lassen?! Wenn ich irgendwann mal das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft habe dann sage ich Bescheid, und bis dahin verschwindet."„Ähh wir wollten nur fragen ob du vielleicht Hermine gesehen hast? Sofern du sie kennst." stotterte der etwas aus dem Konzept gebrachte Ron (Irgendwie sind in dieser Geschichte alle Hirn gefickt). Sie blickte genervt aus ihrem Buch, doch plötzlich veränderte er sich „ÄH Harry, Ron?" „Ja?"antworteten die Behinderten gemeinsam, gespannt auf eine tolle Antwort der schönen Unbekannten.  
  
„Aha", sagte diese und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.( Ohhhhh) „He????"Die Deppen hatten nix verstanden.( so wie imma) „Also ihr sucht Hermine?"„JAH?" „Ihr könnt aufhören zu suchen."„Hääh??"...  
  
Na ihr Lustmolche an euren PC's, wisst ihr was jetzt kommt oder seid ihr so geistig umnachtet wie unsere beiden Helden Potti und das Wiesel.  
  
„Schmerz! So blöd wie ihr muss man erst mal werden!! Erkennt ihr mich jetzt nicht oder was?? Nur weil ich nicht mehr aussehe wie die letzte Klobürste??"„Hääh?"„Um es extra simple für euch zu machen: ICH BIN HERMINE!"„Hääh?"(Ist hääh vielleicht Ron und Harrys Lieblingswort? Oder vielleicht meins? Is nur mal so nen Denkansatz am Rande)  
  
„Hermine?!?"(Jetzt beginnt ein gleißend heller Strahl der Erkentniss der ihre verdunkelten Gehirne zum erleuchten bringt.) „ Wer ist die letzte Schlampe im Dorf? Ach wie gut das niemand weiß das sie Rumpelstilzchen heißt. JA ICH BIN HERMINE! Echt ich frage mich wie ihr überhaupt irgendwelche Prüfungen bestanden habt. Was für nen IQ habt ihr eigentlich 40 oder so?" „Was ist IQ? Kann man das essen?"fragte Ron (wer sonst?) (OK Harry könnte auch so ne Frage stellen)  
  
„Hermine wir sind........"Harry und Ron wollten „Hermine"nun wohl was fragen. „Halt, ! Wenn s mich interessiert sage ich Bescheid ( an dieser Stelle wollen wir noch einmal ganz herzlich Marita danken, die diesen netten Satz als erste treffend eingesetzt hat) „Aber.... ?"So hatten Ron und sein privat schwuli Freund Harry Hermine nicht in Erinnerung. „so wollt ihr jetzt bitte gehen. Ich brauche meine Ruhe !!"Traurig verließen Potti und das Wiesel das Abteil, bedauernd das sie wohl die nächsten erotischen Nächte mit dieser Hermine vergessen könnten.  
  
Ohh geschafft! Das nächste Kapitel ist fertich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat! Sorry für die Rechtschreibefehler doch wenn zwei Legasteniker schreiben, dann kann nur so etwas dabei herauskommen. Wir hoffen auf Reviews und auf Sachen bzw. Vorschläge zur eventuellen Verbesserung. 


	4. Es geht immer nur um das eine

To our commnets: mq=miss quinn  
Das m.=Das Mön  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts ist uns (dativus possesivus) außer unserer Vaaaginaaaaaaa!!!  
  
hier geht's weiter mit Chapter 4!! (könnte nicht so witzig werden wie die andere da wir das „Getto"uns in der schule anschauen mussten (Getto= Dokumentarfilm über den Holocaust im Warschauer Getto)  
  
Geknickt verließen Harry und Ron das Abteil.  
  
Verwirrt setzten sich unsere beiden oberschwulen Charaktere i ihrem Abteil hin, ihre auf Schnecken Tempo arbeitenden Gehirne, brauchten erstaml ne gute Stunde bis sie gecheckt hatten was ihnen ihm Abteil mit Hermine wieder fahren war.... „Sach mal Harry, was war das?" „Ich weiß net..." „War das wirklich Hermine?" „Musse wohl gewesen sein!" „Hähää (debiles Lachen).Die sieht jetzt echt geil aus!! Meinst die is noch Jungfrau??"(is wohl Rons einzige sorge..) „Neee! Aber vielleicht lässt sie sich ja von uns entjungfern...,.HÄHÄÄÄÄÄÄ..."(wenn mich meine ehemals beste Freundin raus geschmissen hätte hätt ich andere Fragen!! Harry und Ron sind lebende Spermafabriken die ihre Ware nicht absetzten können!! Mön) „RON!!!! HARRY!!! Ihr seid solche Schweine!!!"sagt Ginny die entsetzt ist als sie das Gespräch ihres Bruders und dessen Lüstlings Freund mit kriegt. Und verlässt kreidebleich ihr Abteil! „Ich geh jetzt zu Seamus. Der will wenigsten nicht nur ficken."„Ach ja??"Seamus betritt das Abteil und Ginny wird feucht „das glaubst auch nur du, kleines Luder!!"„Oh Seamy du naughty boy, lass uns .... auf die Toilette gehen ."( stöhn) Die Beiden verlassen das Abteil, fummelnd und sabbernd. ( hier gedenke ich meinem Möchte-gern-Freund Mr Big, bei dem man immer ein Zewa Tuch braucht (mq)... wie weil du so feucht bist (das m.)..das auch, aber eigentlich meinte ich seine Sabber-Küsse.(mq) Also zwei Zewa Tücher ( das m.)... Hehehehehehe genau°°°!!)  
  
Man hörte ein Poltern auf dem Flur. Irgendein Trottel ( Fred Rumming?) hatte die Frau mit dem Wagen angerempelt. Verstört öffnete diese die Abteiltür .... „Was süßes ihr sauren? Nein ich meine was saures ihr süßen!...Nein also ohne irgendwelche gespielte Freundlichkeit, ich hab's nämlich satt jedes Jahr zweimal am Ach zu fragen was zu Knabbern ihr Süßen? Wie ne Bettlerin lauf ich hier durch die Gegend. Und dann kaufen solche Leute wie die Weasleys Nichts! „ Kein Hunger"sagen sie alle oder „hab schon"! Aber in Wirklichkeit hab die nich mal nen Cent. Nich mal die billige Cola aus dem Aldi können die sich leisten. Also irgend ein Arsch was kaufen? Nein? Auch gut! Ich bin beim Schaffner, ihr elenden Hunde!!"  
  
Die Frau mit dem Wagen ließ einen verdutzten Harry und einen peinlich berührten Ron zurück. „Aääh Harry, was hier gerade gesagt wurde bleibt doch unter uns?"Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte kam der scheiß feind Malfoy ins Abteil. „ Na du armer Schlucker, der zu häßlich fürs Anschaffen ist, hat dir jemand gerad gesagt dass du scheiße bist?! Und auch noch die Klofrau!!"„Es war die Frau mit dem Wagen", verbesserte ihn Harry. „Ach ist doch das Gleiche, Potter du Ratte!! Wo ist eigentlich euer privater Sadomaso-Wischmob?" „Was fürn Sadomaso-Wischmob?"„Oh man seid ihr blöd! Ich meinen natürlich Granger die olle Grillhure(in loving memory of our friend Lisa die Grillhure. DAS m.)!"„Achso Hermine! Die geile chikka sitzt im letzten Abteil."„Wieso seid ihr dann nicht bei ihr um ihr beim blasen zugucken (in einer Posaune natürlich)? Oder wischt sieh euren sadomaso Schleim nicht mehr gut genug weg und ihr habt sie weggeschmissen? Hahahahahah."Lachend verließ er das Abteil.  
  
End of the vierte Kapitel. Das hat mal wieder gebockt. Im nächsten sind se dann endlich mal in Hogwarts angekommen denn wir haben keinen Bock mehr auf Zugfahrt. Nochen kleiner Nachtrag das Wort Schmerz das Hermine in der Erzählung irgendwann in Kapitel 3 sagt stammt von Anke Brummer wohnsässig in Bielefel-Milse, Schülerin der neunten Klasse und Fast 16 Jahre alt. Auf drängen (Sie hat uns fast tot gefickt) haben wir das ergänzt. Wir danken allen die uns Inspiration in diesem Kapitel waren, und unseren wenigen Revieren.  
  
Hier noch mal Klartext wir sind zwei knallharte Mädels die alles ertragen Schule, Eberhard David, lange Zug Fahrten, lange Bus Fahrten(bis nach Korsika und zurück), scheiß Bielefelder Regen Wetter doch wenn uns niemand reviwes schreibt werden wir ganz depri und down.  
  
! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIR WOLLEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Schuljahrs beginning

Disclaimer: Wegen dem internationalem Copyright gehören uns weder die Charaktere noch die Schauplätze noch sonst was. Trotzdem tun wir so als ob es unseres Wäre. Obwohl es nicht unser ist. WIR tun trotzdem so!!!!!!

Yö Leudde hier ist das nächste Kapitel frisch für euch getippt! Heute nicht depri! Denn wir haben uns keine depri Dokumentarfilme angekuckt! Dont turn your back on us we wont be ignored! Viel Spaß!

Und an dieser Stelle wollte ich mich noch mal öffentlich beim meiner scheiß befickten Katze beschweren die mich heute um 3uhr morgens geweckt hat!(DAS m.)

Kapitel 5:

Ortsangabe: Hogwartscastle

Nach der Fahrt in den voll muffig stinkenden Kutschen, mit den häßlichen Pferde ähnlichen Mißgeburten später, sind unsere Helden, der scheiß Feind Malfoy, das sabbernde Pärchen , die ganzen Idioten die noch auf die Gestörten Schule gehen und die geile Chikka alias Hermine Granger in der Schule angekommen.

„So jetzt erstmal was fressen!"Ron der Zuhause nichts zu essen kriegt, nicht mal billig Scheiß, freut sich schon auf die Mahlzeiten(es gibt übrigens Beweise, die beweisen das Hogwarts größter Warenabnehmer von Aldi und Lidl (scheiß Ausbeuterfirma!) ist. DAS m.). Dicht gefolgt von Harry, der rumlief als hädd er sich in dies Hose geschissen, wollte er die Treppen hoch stiefeln.

„Hey, du, ähh, ach ja, Harry hast du dir in die Hose gemacht?"fragte Hermine die hinter den Helden, stand als dieser, diese Treppe erklommen wollten die sich sanft wie ein Fluß im Gebirge an den Fels schmiegte, wie eine Katze in der Nacht so stark und sanft und doch todbringend, die sich an das Bein ihres Dosenöffners schmiegt fordernd und bittend zu gleich. So lag sie dar die große Treppe die herauf zur großen Halle im großen Hogwartscastle führte......

„Ähhhh nee so was nennt man Baggyhose, Hermine!" erwiderte Harry der mieseste Rethoriker aller Zeiten.

„Ach so ist das, unser berühmte Harry Potter meint nach der Mode gehen zu müssen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor! Heehehehe"Kicherte Snape der auf einem Baum saß. „Hehehehehehehehe"

„Aber Professor das Jahr hat doch noch gar nicht begonnenen,"protestierte Ginny, das Plakat, die sich anscheinend von Seamus ,ihrer Litfaßsäule (bei diesen Worten Gedenken wir unser eher weniger geliebten Freundin Frauke ,die ,da sie endlich mal einen Dummen gefunden hat, der sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen bereit erklärt hat mit ihr zusammen zu sein..., kann oder viel mehr will sich nicht mehr von ihm lösen... das M. und Miss Q.), gelöst hatte und von daher ein richtig matschiges mit Sabber überzogenes Gesicht hatte."Sie Miss Weasley sollten sich mit ihrer drängelnder Zunge nun wirklich zurückhalten. Was diese anrichten kann sehen sie ja wohl in ihrem Gesicht! 10 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor für unangebrachtes Aussehen vor der großen Treppe! Hehehehehe! "kicherte Snape weiter von seinem Baum herunter.

„Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", murmelte Hermine die an der Katze Snape auf ihrem Baum, der angematscheten Ginny, dem Baggyhosen tragenden Harry und dem hungrigen billig-Loser Ron vorbeiging.

Ortsangabe: Große Halle in Hogwartscastle

Schon wurde der Notgeilen singende Hut hereingetragen. Um für die Auswählungszeremonie zu singen und auszusuchen wurde auf den Tisch gelegt

Ich bin der geile singende Hut

Der ziemlich gut ficken tut

Ich bin so alt

das man glaubt ich sei verkalkt

Doch mein Gehirn das wackelt munter

Beim ficken rauf und runter

Ich euch jetzt für eure Häuser auswählen tun

Damit ich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit kann ruhen

Die feuchten Träume kommen ganz von alleine

Und gebt acht vielleicht sind es ja auch seine (dabei zeigt der sprechende Hut auf den ekligen verschrumpelten, pädophilen, Katzenopa Flich).

Nach der Zeremonie stellte Dumbeldore die neuen Lehrer vor

„Guten Tach auch meinen Lieben und auch weniger Lieben...

Wie immer werde ich euch noch vor dem Essen, hierbei bedanke ich mich herzlich

bei Lidl ( Ausbeuterfirma) und Aldi die unseren nicht Weasley ähnlichen Lebensstil auf diesem Castle finanzieren, dichtlabern. Um es kurz zu machen wie schon so oft haben wir eine neue Lehrkraft für das Fach Verteidignug gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden, da wir bedauerlicher Weise „Prof"Umbridge von dieser Schule entfernen mussten. ....Der Name der neuen Lehrkraft ist Professor Noir (französisch aussprechen) Ashes ( englisch aussprechen)...Doch leider kann ich sie noch nicht zeigen da sie ähhm noch nicht hier ist.

Ach ja bevor ich's vergesse, Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr von Israelis heimgesucht. Macht euch darauf gefasst das sämtliche Israelis in euren Betten schlafen, eure Süßigkeiten auffuttern, ständig mit neuen behinderten Ideen um die Ecke kommen. Ferner solltet ihr euch auf notorische Unpünktlichkeit, keinerlei Anstand und absoluten Mangel an Tischmanieren gewöhnen(wir sprechen aus Erfahrung, nach dem Überfall der Israelis auf unsere Privatsphäre und unsere Herzen und Gedanken ist nichts mehr so wie es einmal war.......).

Und jetzt Essen."z**auber,zauber** Essen erscheint.

Alle Schüler/ Gestörten unter anderem Scheiß Feind Malfoy beginnen zu Essen, na ja eher fressen, sie passen sich schon gleich den Israelischen Gebräuchen an.

m**ampf, schmatz, krümel**

Die Tür fliegt auf und Nebelschleier entstehen aus dem Nichts. Professor Ashes betritt die große Halle. Ihr pechschwarzes Haar weht im Wind und rahmte ihr schneeweißes Gesicht. Alle Schüler verstummten nur Hermine spuckte ein Stück Hähnchenfilet quer über den Griffindor Tisch...

Ashes schaute sie für eine Miliesekunde aus dem Augenwinkel an. „ Diese Kascheme ist also Hogwarts."sagte sie mit ihrer eisigen aber dennoch erotischen Stimme...

To be continued...

Comment: REVIEWS BITTTTTEEEE!


End file.
